Our Love
by IlvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl
Summary: When Shelby and Cyd hug on Shelby's birthday, they accidentally travel back a few days where Barry gives Shelby an expensive gift. Why? Read to find out! This is a Shelbarry/Cyldo fic! Please leave NICE reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own Best Friends Whenever, Disney Channel does! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love! Chapter 1!**

 **Shelby's POV:**

The alarm goes off as I sleepily press the snooze button, then I sit up and yawn, stretching my arms in the process. Then I remember that today's my birthday! Then I noticed that Cyd was not in her bed. Huh, I wonder where she could be on my birthday nonetheless! A sweet aroma crosses my nose and I realize that it's English muffins which is ham eggs and cheese between two pieces of bread so in other words a sandwich. But who cares I love them they're my favourite thing to eat for breakfast! I quickly get dressed and run downstairs to see that no one was there! Where could everyone be? I shrug as I walk over to the English muffins which were steaming hot from the oven sitting on top of the stove. However as I reach for one the lights come on, and my parents, brothers, and best friend jump up!

"Suprise!" They all shout. I nearly dropped my English muffin on the floor in surprise. I didn't even know they were in the room.

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack! Thank you so much!" I say as I ran over to hug them.

"Happy birthday honey!" My parents say as I hugged them.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Happy birthday Shelby." My brothers Brett and Chet say, and then they just go back to playing their video game. Surprise,surprise.

"Happy birthday Shelbs!" Cyd exclaimed as she ran over to hug me. Without thinking I hugged her to because we're best friends but when we let go of each other I realized that we were not in my house we were just outside of Barry and Naldo's RV Science lab.

"Wait what day is it? Because I think we accidentally time travelled." I said.

"Well, no duh!" Cyd said sarcastically.

"Oh Cyd. You're the best!" I thought to myself.

"But why are we outside Barry and Naldo's science lab?" I asked.

"I don't know." Cyd replied. I checked my phone it said it was April 5th, 2016. "This was a few days ago and it looks like Barry and Naldo are doing some sort of experiment and talking about something." I inform Cyd. I was about to knock on the door when I heard them talking about us because I heard them say our names.

"They're talking about us," I tell Cyd.

"Why?" Cyd wondered.

"I don't know," I replied as I knocked on the door.

"Barry! Open up it's us!" I shouted. Barry opened the door.

"Hi girls come on in!" Barry greeted.

"Hey guys." Me and Cyd reply at the same time.

"So Shelby, I know your birthday is in a few days, but my family is going to visit my aunt in Maine. We leave tomorrow, and come back in a week. Since I won't be here for your birthday, I wanted to give you your birthday present now." Barry explained.

"O-okay." Was all I could muster. He opened a drawer and pulled out a rectangular shaped box. He handed it to me.

"Here, open it." He informed. I opened the box and smiled. Inside was a charm bracelet with the letter S for Shelby. Cyd saw it and smiled too.

"Aww, thanks Barry!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. But then I realized what I was doing and let go, blushing a little.

"Come on Cyd." I say as we left the RV.

 **Barry's POV:**

I gave Shelby her gift, and watched her open it, a huge smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Aww, thanks Barry!" She exclaimed as she hugged me! I froze. Was this actually happening? Then she let go, and wait, was she blushing a little? She told Cyd to come on as they both left the RV. I watched them leave. Shelby was behind Cyd, so I got to watch her luscious locks of golden hair bounce around as she walked out. She is amazing. Wait, what is this I'm feeling? Naldo stood up and walked over to me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"What was what about? I just gave Shelby her birthday present. I give her, Cyd, and you gifts every year." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but usually you just get her something under 20$. That bracelet was like 50$, and I know because I was there when you bought it. You saved your allowance for it. But you said you were buying it for your sister. I should've known that wasn't true because the bracelet has an S for Shelby on it, instead of a B for Brittany." Naldo pointed out. Oh right.

"So, can't a guy give a girl and expensive gift when they're just friends?" I wonder.

"Well, yes, they can, but in your case, I think it's more than that. I think you like Shelby!" He said as he lightly punched me in the arm. I flinched a little, then replied

"Of course I like Shelby. We've been friends since the fourth grade." I pointed out, and took a sip out of my glass of water.

"True, but I think you don't just like her, you LIKE her!" Naldo exclaimed! I did a spit take.

"What?! No I don't!" I defended.

"Yes, you do! I'll tell you what. If you admit you like Shelby, I'll tell you who I like." Naldo reasoned.

"Okay fine. Maybe I do like Shelby. But I'm not sure exactly how I feel! You know I'm bad with emotions. And why does this conversation feel familiar?" I wondered.

"Because we had a similar conversation a few months ago about you and Marci." Naldo explained.

"Oh right. But me and Marci broke up two months ago. I was heartbroken, but now I'm over it." I explained.

"Good." Naldo replied.

"Now I admitted my feelings for Shelby. And I believe you said that if I did that, then you'd tell me who you have feelings for. So spill." I reminded

 **Cliffhanger! Like/comment if you want more! Will Shelby feel the same way about Barry? And I bet you all probably know who Naldo likes. I'll write more if you all want it! This was just a random idea that popped into my head.**


	2. Confessions

**Chapter 2! I finally have my computer fixed and enough time and energy to update! Yay!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: Well, here's more!**

 **The Draakeeee: Thank you!**

 **Hail: Thank you**

 **Betsy: Thanks! Here's more!**

 **Maggie: thanks!**

 **Guest: Well, here's an update! Enjoy!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yes they do! Yes they do!**

 **Guest: Okay, me too.**

 **Pinksakura271: Niether did I. Shelbarry and Cyldo for LIFE!**

 **Anonymous: Thank you! I'll continue the story like this!**

 **: Here's more!**

 **Equinegenius13: I never liked those couples and plus Shelby and Drake actually broke up on the show.**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thanks. Here;s another.**

 **JE96: Thanks! Yeah! Sharry and Cyldo forever! Here's more!**

 **Abbey01: Mine too! OTP'S!**

 **Jay Lory: Thanks! Here's more!**

 **Clhpfan12341234567: Ikr? There needs to be more.**

 **Horselover167: Here's more!**

 **Guest: That's the point! Here's an update!**

 **Here you go!**

"Fine. I did say I would, and after all, I'm a man of my word. The girl I like is… Cyd." Naldo confessed.

"Cyd?" Barry wanted to make sure that he heard right. Naldo nodded. Barry smiled.

"That's cool!" Barry praised. Naldo smiled.

"I know right?! She is amazing! I know girls often talk to me, but Cyd is different from other girls. She is special to me. Unlike other girls, I feel as if I can talk to her about anything, and she'll always listen. Plus, I love everything about her, her hair, her personality, absolutely everything!" Naldo explained.

"That's exactly how I feel about Shelby, only add that I love how crafty she is. Have you seen the Better Together necklaces that she made for herself and Cyd?" Barry asked.

"Well duh. They wear those necklaces everyday!" Naldo pointed out.

"Haha, true." Barry laughed. Then he frowned.

"Omg did I just laugh,like genuinely laugh?" He wondered.

"Yep. Your feelings for Shelby have taken a toll on you Barry! Our girls are special. And not just because they are time travellers." Naldo replied as he sat in the booth.

"They sure are! And you know what? As much as I wish it was me and you who got the power to time travel, they really do deserve it. Time travel is the rarest and best gift ever right now." Barry explained.

"Hey, I just got an idea that might actually work! You know how it was my homemade hairgel that was the key to time travel, and Future Cyd and Shelby took it back to the future after Cyd and Shelby defeated Janet Smythe? Maybe they could go back to the day I made it to figure out what was in it, because I honestly don't remember how I made it, and then we can create another batch of the stuff so we can recreate time travel?!" Naldo hoped.

"That is actually a great idea, Renaldo! But, you know what? It can wait. Also my laser was part of the key to cracking time travel." Barry pointed out, and surprised himself a little as her unplugged the laser that started this whole time travel fiasco. Naldo stared at him.

"YOUR putting off recreating time travel? Actually, let me rephrase that. YOUR putting off doing ANYTHING to do with SCIENCE?! Wow, you must really have it bad, as bad as I do!" Naldo exclaimed, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Huh, I guess I am, because I do." Barry responded.

"What are we going to do Barry? We like Cyd and Shelby as more than just friends, but what if they don't feel the same way about us? I don't want to risk anything that might ruin our friendship with them." Naldo reasoned.

"Neither do I. So I guess we can't tell them right now. This stays between us." Barry replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Yes, I guess it has to." Naldo stated.

"Come on, let's get back to our experiment." Barry motioned for Naldo to stand up.

"There's the Barry I know." Naldo smiled as he stood up to go help Barry. However, little did they know, two certain twin redheads were standing just outside the door to the RV, and were about to walk in, but they stopped and listened in on Barry and Naldo's conversation. So when they stopped talking and continued with their experiments, Brett and Chet stepped away from the door.

"I can't believe that Barry and Naldo like Shelby and Cyd. I mean I always knew that they liked them, but I never thought that they liked them like that." Brett stated.

"Should we tell the girls?" Chet asked.

"No, at least not yet. Because they deserve to figure it out for themselves. I want them to be happy. Because they deserve to be happy." Brett replied.

'Yeah, they do. Football?" Chet suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Brett replied. Then they forgot all about Barry and Naldo's conversation about Shelby and Cyd as they went to the shed, grabbed their favorite football, and went to the park.

 _With Shelby and Cyd~ 4 hours later~_

The girls had just returned back to the house, because after they left Barry's lab, Cyd took Shelby to the mall on another one of their "Epic Girls Day" for Shelby's birthday. They had a great day, and they managed to get through this EGD without going to mall jail for anything. When they returned, they said hi to everyone and went upstairs to their room.

"So did you have a good day?" Cyd asked.

"Of course! Today was awesome. I had a great day. Thanks, Cyd." Shelby replied.

"No problem, Shelbs. Anything for my best time travelling bestie!" Cyd exclaimed as she and Shelby hugged each other. Then Shelby remembered the bracelet that Barry gave her, and looked down at it, admiring it.

"I really do love this bracelet that Barry gave me yesterday, but it kinda weird. He's never gotten any gifts like this for any of us before. Why did he buy me a nice expensive gift?" Shelby wondered.

"I don't know. He's Barry" Cyd replied, but then she realized something as her eyes widened, and she looked at Shelby.

"Shelbs, I think Barry likes you." She implied. Shelby stared at her.

"Well o-of c-course he does, he's m-my f-friend." Shelby stuttered. Cyd smirked at Shelby's stuttering.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean he LIKES you!" Cyd explained.

"Oh, no that can't be." Shelby denied.

"Oh it be. And you like him, Shelbs. You can't deny it, either, because you're my best friend, and I've seen the way that you look at him. You've got it for him, too!" Cyd explained, with some excitement in her voice.

"OMG maybe I do! I mean, how could I not? I mean, he's sweet, and smart, and handsome, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, cool! I do have a crush on him, Cyd!" Shelby finally realized, as she and Cyd jumped up and down, squealing.

"I knew it! And he has a crush on you too, Shelbs! It's totally meant to be! Shelby, you should tell him that you want to be with him." Cyd advised.

"Not yet, Cyd. I need to make sure he likes me like that. I need proof. And the bracelet he gave he is just not quite enough. I need to hear him say it, because I don't want to risk ruining our friendship with him if it's not true." Shelby pointed out. Cyd nodded.

"True. Okay, um…" Cyd started. Shelby stood up.

"Um, what?" She wondered, curiosity in her voice.

"Well, if we are being totally honest here… Shelbs, do you remember that crush I had on Naldo back in fourth grade?" Cyd asked. This time, it was Shelby's turn to smirk.

"Yeah. We called him hat boy, and you would always shush him and punch him in the arm whenever he tried to talk to you." She replied.

"Haha, yeah, well, I thought I was over him, but lately those feelings I had for him have been coming back. To be honest, I think I never really got over him, I just thought I was. I still have a crush on him, Shelbs!" Cyd admitted, blushing a little as Shelby ran over and hugged her, while they were both jumping up and down.

"OMG, that's awesome, Cyd! I'm so happy for you!" Shelby squealed. They were both smiling like maniacs now, but then Cyd realized something.

"Shelbs, what are we going to do? We both have crushes on Barry and Naldo, but what if they don't feel the same about us? I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship with them." Cyd hoped.

"I hope it doesn't, either. I guess we just have to keep this between us for now." Shelby said sadly. Cyd nodded.

"Yeah," She agreed.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Shelby asked.

"Sure!" Cyd replied. What the girls did not know, is that Brett and Chet had returned from the park, and were on their way up to their room, when they heard Cyd and Shelby talking, so after what they heard Barry and Naldo talking about, so of course they had to see what Shelby and Cyd were talking about, as well. So they stopped, and listened through the door. They heard the whole conversation. As soon as they heard the girls coming towards the door, they quickly scrambled to their room and shut the door.

"I can't believe Shelby and Cyd like Barry and Naldo, and Barry and Naldo like Shelby and Cyd!" Chet quietly exclaimed.

"Yeah, should we tell them? Or let them figure it out for themselves?" Brett wondered. Chet shook his head.

"Neither." He replied.

"Should we find a way to use this against them?" Brett asked, a mischievous look on his face. Chet smirked.

"Now we're talking!" He exclaimed.

"We've been talking this whole time." Brett pointed out.

"No, I mean that's a good idea." Chet explained.

"Oh, right." Brett facepalmed.

"Video games?" Chet asked.

"Oh yeah!" Brett agreed, as they sat down and started playing MineCraft.

 **So, now you know who Naldo likes if you didn't already, and Cyd and Shelby feel the same way about them, but they don't know that they like each other. But Brett and Chet know. How do you think this will go? PS: I know its short you don't need to tell me that. Please read and review. Leave anything not so nice to yourself please! BTW, I go back to school on Wednesday, so I don't know when the next update will be. Peace for now!**

 **-iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl**


End file.
